


life is wonderful now you're in the world

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Special occasion?” Stiles does sit down, but not before dropping a kiss on Derek’s lips. </p>
<p>“It’s Saturday,” Derek says, and Stiles gives him a look, but he just smiles in return, sitting down also. He picks up his fork but just watches as Stiles bites into the chocolate chip scone, then moans in elation. </p>
<p>“The absolute best,” he says as swallows, and that’s when Derek decides to speak.</p>
<p>“Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>And Stiles, well, Stiles being Stiles, even though Derek specifically made sure to wait until there was nothing in his mouth before asking, ends up choking on – nothing. His eyes widen as he coughs, taking a drink of his coffee. He settles down after a moment, and then lets out an, “Oh, this is awkward.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	life is wonderful now you're in the world

**Author's Note:**

> title derived from "Your Song" by either Elton John or Ellie Goulding (although for this fic I think Ellie's version works better)
> 
> this is a continuation of [when you wake up I like to believe you are thinking of me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3339524) and [all you had to do was stay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3399428) and the last in that set, I think.

Derek doesn’t smile when he wakes up to a familiar heartbeat, because the smile hasn’t left his face since he fell asleep, to the same heartbeat, the night before.  He just curls Stiles closer to him and breathes deeply, and he feels – he feels _so fucking_ content, and it’s so nice to be able to feel that.

The thing is – the thing is – he and Stiles have been together for four years, four and half years to the day. And Derek is really excited for this morning, because he has plans, okay? _Plans_. Plans which he is very excited to start, actually, excited enough that not long after he wakes up he gets up, careful to not wake Stiles. As if much, these days, could wake Stiles. It’s been long enough since the trauma of Beacon Hills, the trauma of his teenage years, that he’s started to recover from it, he’s sleeping through most nights, he’s sleeping well. It helps – certainly helps – that they no longer live in Beacon Hills, had moved after Stiles had graduated college, and now live just outside San Francisco. It’s a lovely place, they’re both happy, and everything is settling down beautifully.

He pulls himself from staring at Stiles, who had shifted when Derek had gotten up, but not woken, because he has _plans_ , and because Stiles has said a hundred times that staring at him while he sleeps is creepy (but Derek has such a hard time not, Stiles looks young and relaxed and soft when he’s asleep). He pulls on jeans and a t-shirt and his jacket and keys and goes quietly out of the apartment, down the block to the little bakery on the corner that Stiles loves (he does, too, but he’s here, today, for Stiles). He gets a few different scones, because their scones are one of the best things Derek has ever tasted and both he and Stiles love them.

He’s able to sneak back into the apartment without even a sound from their bedroom, and sets the bag down on the counter before taking off his jacket. Then, it’s on to the rest of breakfast; eggs, scrambled for him and over-easy for Stiles, bacon, and coffee, with sugar and cream for Stiles and black for himself, and he’s just setting out the plates of food when Stiles comes into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, hair askew and _god,_ Derek just loves him so much.

“Oooh, are those from Lady’s?” Stiles asks as he catches sight of the scones.

“Like I’d serve you scones from anywhere else,” Derek replies, setting down the plate at the table, “Dig in.”

“Special occasion?” Stiles does sit down, but not before dropping a kiss on Derek’s lips.

“It’s Saturday,” Derek says, and Stiles gives him a look, but he just smiles in return, sitting down also. He picks up his fork but just watches as Stiles bites into the chocolate chip scone, then moans in elation.

“The absolute best,” he says as swallows, and that’s when Derek decides to speak.

“Will you marry me?”

And Stiles, well, Stiles being Stiles, even though Derek specifically made sure to wait until there was nothing in his mouth before asking, ends up choking on – nothing. His eyes widen as he coughs, taking a drink of his coffee. He settles down after a moment, and then lets out an, “Oh, this is awkward.”

Which, okay, Derek thought he had a pretty good idea on their situation – he’s pretty sure that five years is long enough to wait before asking someone to marry you, and he’s almost positive that the two of them are going to last, but those words coming out of Stiles’ mouth, they just hurt like nothing else, but Stiles rushes on with, “So I was planning on having us for a walk across the bridge – ” and Derek – after spending so long with Stiles, he’s gotten so used to how Stiles thinks and speaks – and he understands. He doesn’t feel disappointed anymore, just – he smiles as he pulls the ring box out of his pocket and sets it on the table.

“You didn’t.”

Stiles nods, then looks down at the ring box Derek set down, and smiles back, shaking his head.

“They’re in my old sweatshirt in the back of the closet.”

“Hmm,” Derek says, “So that’s a yes, then?”

Stiles laughs, and he sounds joyful, he sounds exactly how Derek feels.

“That’s a fuck yes. It would’ve been a yes three years ago, it’ll be a yes in five years, it was a yes yesterday, it’ll be a yes tomorrow,” Stiles tells him, then puts out his left hand, wiggling his fingers, “Would you do the honours?”

Derek feels like his face is going to break, his smile is so big, he’s so happy, and he does as Stiles requests, opening the box and pulling out the silver ring.

“Oooh, silver?” Stiles questions as Derek slips it on his finger. Derek shrugs.

“As a symbol, I guess. It doesn’t hurt much at all unless it’s in my blood,” he says, and watches as Stiles looks down at the ring, and they’re wearing matching smiles, “Shall I wear yours, then?”

Stiles nods quickly and gets up right away, going back to their bedroom. He comes out a moment later with a ring, goes up and sits in Derek’s lap, pulling at his hand. The ring, too, is a simple band.

“It’s platinum,” Stiles tells him, puts it on his finger, and Derek feels a rush at wearing it, at the thought that sometime in the near future he’ll legally belong to Stiles, as much as he already does. Stiles stays in his lap after it’s on his finger, though, and puts his arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him.

“I love you,” he tells Derek, and Derek just feels _so fucking content_ , it’s like before Stiles he _never_ fully knew happiness.

“I love you, too,” he replies, _so fucking satisfied._

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
